


Heartbreak Hotel

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When a man broke our heart, you turned to Rebekah who seemed to mend it. Now you fell for someone who might be the best person for you.





	Heartbreak Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Heartbreak Hotel by Alice Chater.

Being torn apart from the inside was one of the worst ways to survive. Whoever did you wrong left you to pick up the pieces on your own, expecting you to pick yourself up again. No matter how much they hurt you, they always expect you to forgive them. Well, not this time. This time, you’re taking your life back.

> _Turn the music loud tonight  
> _ _Every woman out here tonight  
> _ _Gotta bury my, that’s right  
> _ _I'mma fix me, that’s life  
> _ _This is the place to be  
> _ _No boys, no vacancy  
> _ _For now it’s good for me  
> _ _It’s good for me_

To get away from your toxic ex-boyfriend, you wanted to go wherever he wasn’t. On the night you knew he was working, you ended up at the local club where people let loose and forgot all about their problems. As much as you tried, you could not be one of them, and instead, you sat at the bar all night to drink your problems away.

That’s where you met her; Rebekah Mikaelson. She talked your ear off about how she’s been done wrong as well, and you couldn’t help but see yourself within her. You two got to talking, and you found out you two were more alike than you originally thought.

She seemed to understand you in ways your ex didn’t. She saw through your pain and decided to help rebuild yourself instead of trying to tear it down. You’ve never felt a connection with anyone like the way you did with her. Growing up, you had a thing for both girls and boys, so to you, she was the most attractive woman in the club tonight.

> _So pour yourself a glass of tears  
> _ _To leave to off the ground  
> _ _And dive into the sea of dreams  
> _ _To forget he’s around_

After that night, you two stayed in touch and got a lot closer than one might think. Every tear you’ve spilled for your ex, she mopped up. No matter the amount of pain he caused, she was there to fix it all. She was like an angel sent from above. Of course, everyone has their secrets, and when you found out hers, it didn’t scare you.

To think she has spent 1,000 years in pain broke your heart, but you were here to remind her how much love one can give another person. Your ex-boyfriend was long forgotten since the first night you spent in her bed. Ex-boyfriend who?

> _Have you been so deep in love  
> _ _Fallen down and can’t get up  
> _ _It’s alright, we’ve had enough  
> _ _Don’t forget how it messed you up  
> _ _Don’t touch your body right  
> _ _Hated every single lie  
> _ _Never stood right by your side  
> _ _Let’s leave it all behind_

To think that you could forget the past and move on was a lie because eventually, your ex-boyfriend found out what you’ve been up to. Every lie he’s told, every betrayal he’d given you, all the pain you once felt all came rushing back once you saw his face. Rebekah, on the other hand, wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty.

She has fallen so in love with you, that she couldn’t even think about hurting you not once. Once she was finished with your ex, he never showed his face to you again. She was there to prove to you that you deserved all the love and happiness you want. You were there to make sure she knew that she could trust in another person again. You both had each other’s backs from here on out.

> _Welcome to the heartbreak hotel  
> _ _You love it, love it, ah  
> _ _You love it at the heartbreak hotel  
> _ _You love it, love it, ah  
> _ _You love it, love it_

Heartbreak can break apart relationships like nobody’s business. But, it can also bring people together in certain ways that they never thought possible. Rebekah was that someone for you and meeting her in that club all those years ago was one of the best things you could have ever done for yourself.


End file.
